During the automated machining of workpieces, these workpieces are fastened mostly on pallets and then fed to different clamping or rotary tables for the further machining. Movement of the bench relative to a stationary base is often necessary. Since a plurality of sensors, for example, inductive proximity switches, pressure sensors, temperature sensors or similar means are frequently arranged on the pallet, and since, moreover, actuators are frequently also necessary on the pallet, it is necessary to supply the components arranged on the pallets with energy, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, to transmit the information from the sensors to a central control for controlling the machining. So-called slip ring contacts are used for this purpose in most cases. These slip ring contacts have the drawback that they are subject to wear and are, in particular, readily contaminated during the machining operation. This contamination or wear may lead to disturbances and errors and even to complete failure. On the whole, the use of slip ring contacts is very maintenance-intensive. Contactless methods are sometimes also used to transmit the energy or the information. For example, optical signal transmission by means of optical light guides and infrared radiation is used. The drawback of this method is that the optical light guides of the two parts moving in relation to one another must be precisely adjusted in order for error-free transmission to be possible. In contrast, changes in the air gap between moving parts can greatly affect the quality of the signal transmission in the case of inductive signal transmission. Erroneous information may be transmitted, in particular, in case of contamination or a change of the air gap.